The terror of a abnormal life
by linked by scars and blood
Summary: "Welcome to life, Jane. In the beginning he was my mums boyfriend, and now he's my mate. Life is weird huh?"
1. Chapter 1

I am Isabella, known by Bella to basically everyone. I am 17 years old and the best way I can think of to describe me as is plain. You know those people that everyone stares at flummoxed by their beauty and intelligence? Yeah um that's not me. I blend in in high school no one notices no one cares and I really can't complain, there was this girl called Lauren and she was noticed her natural beauty made people nervous and they starting finding flaws, and she started finding blades. She's dead now a cold hard lump of carbon in the ground but I don't worry. I used to briefly speak to her and I knew it was coming, I could see it in her eyes. The spark had all but disappeared. I couldn't tell anyone of course because no one really listens to the loners who eat their lunch in trees. School is my jail, trapped. Words never leave my lips for fear of judgement. I don't get called out in class, the teachers glance over at me from time to time, but they move on the students only a statistic. A statement.

I hear people whisper about Lauren from time to time whispering about the cruel things they once said, fake regret placed firmly on their made up faces. I went to Lauren's funeral like everyone did. The fake tears, and the lies of love sickened me, because I knew what they said "you lost your virginity at 14 slut" rang through my mind as the fake sobbing continued. If only they had known what they were saying at the time. Her virginity wasn't given it was taken. By her stepfather, who was also weeping sobbing like a mad man. The real reason why he was sobbing was he would miss the pain he was able to inflict upon not just her body but her soul. Lauren committed suicide and I can realize why. Pain is a overload of emotion and when the thin wall keeping it from seeping in shatters you are doomed.

Well my life isn't a waste like Lauren's, it is drab, and boring. A endless circle of misery, where I come home from school to find dad passed out on the couch with a empty bottle of Jack resting silently beside him. It's weird what a liquid can do isn't it? It can slowly drain the life out of you, dragging out the love you shared for people. I took a couple of swigs anyway, grimacing at the burning down my throat. "Liquid courage" I uttered speaking the first words of today. The phone rang signifying the annual call that my mother bestowed on me. " Hello" I whispered into the phone hoping she had hung up, but no. The rambling started, the consistent talk of money, costume jewelry and love, I zoned out replying when ever I thought it needed to happen. "- well dear that is absolutely fabulous I shall be on my way" I gasped trying to think of what to say, but the familiar dial tone appeared and I sighed looking at the dump I was living in, beer bottles, shot glasses and pizza boxes littered the floors, the walls once ocean blue in shade where now just dirty brown, the photos that hung on the walls smothered in dust and grease. A lone tear escaped from my muddy brown eyes knowing mum would drag me out by the heels if she saw my dad's house in this state.

I love my mother, I really do but she is over protective and stubborn. She tries when we go out to draw as much attention as possible to herself, to grab a new man. She often uses me as bait dressing me in tight things and push up bras. I supposed she realized I was cramping her style so when I reached 17 She shipped me here. To the sleepy town of forks. Not to mention she stresses a lot. About everything, which would stress my dad out, and world war three would start. Still, the clearing began the tons of empty bottles removed, the walls cleaned, the photo's became gleaming. Now the last thing to do. The hardest. Wake my father. Dad was shot in the spine working for the army. I suppose he never got over it because when I do wake him, tears pool in his eyes and he puts on a fake smile. This time I have to wake him. I shake him whispering soothing words as the tears begin to pool "Hey Bells, you need something" I shook my head, and frowned knowing this would make him even more sad." Mum's coming dad." His brows knitted together but got up and dragged himself to the shower. As he lumbered up the stairs he groaned rubbing his head slightly "it looks good Bells." One more tear escaped. I never in a million years could I leave him. I rushed upstairs grabbing a dress and heels.

Mum hated me in jeans and converse it was her peeve, and I was sure to play by the rules around her. The doorbell rang, and I heard the shower turn of. I walked down carefully and opened the door to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Violet eyes, dark long luxurious hair and skin so pale looking it shone, he stared right back and I wondered what he thought. I was brought out of my attraction to this man by the familiar noise of my mothers high heeled boots on the cobble walk "Hello darling" she said as she pulled me into a tight squeeze "This is my man friend Aro" I didn't have time to think, my father was thundering down the stairs. He looked like my dad now, he looked almost free. "Um dad meet Aro mum's man friend" I fell into his violet eyes again, mesmerized by their stunning beauty

AN: follow me at peacefulpxin on twitter. My new story hope you enjoy :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

His violet eyes glistened as he stepped into the home,my eyes grew large as they drew in all the details they could. My mum drew me out of my staring by giving me a incredibly tight hug "Bella Bellz darling how have you been hun? Angela misses you belly-boo. I have been fabulous, I met aro in Italy you know, it's delightfu-" thank god dad snapped out of whatever haze he was in and grumbled "Hello Reneè" my mum automatically let go and shut up blinking almost shocked that he dare speak to her, and then she smirked. "Hello Charlie, looking shit as usual" I could feel my dad flinch from across the room. He often said "True love never goes away Bell they are always there" before mum left. I gave mum the death glare, I knew where dad was heading straight after she left. The whiskey. I looked at mum with sullen eyes too tired to retaliate. "Mum why are you here?" I glanced at aro once more in awe of his beauty, and god-like appearance, he almost seemed to perfect to be human.

"I thought you would be happy to see me dear, and I brought Aro round just to meet you and everything now dearie go make me a cuppa why don't you-" She was starkly interrupted by Dad "Reneè you are not the boss of our daughter, let her speak for a change let her be free, your presence destroys what we have, me and Bella so the least you can do is be god damm respectful in my own fucking house, this ain't your home Reneè. If you really want a cup of tea, I will make it for you." Me mum and even Aro looked him. My father, the man that speaks in words and never sentences, had just spoke the longest string of sentences in his life. I smiled, Dad's back I thought as my mum stood gaping at where my dad had just disappeared into the kitchen to make tea, my eyes brushed past Aro looking him up and down. I whispered faintly "Beautiful" and as I looked up he winked and smirked meeting my eyes. My cheeks flushed and my gaze immediately dropped to the floor.

My dad came in with the tea tray and placed it on the table, "You okay Bells?" It was hard when he asked me this because, always I lied "Yeah dad I'm good" he nodded and sat down on his arm chair and stared out of the window. "Aro dear do you want to head of?" I heard my mum ask, tension clear in her voice. He replied with the warmest, rough but smooth voice "Of course dear, let me start up the car" His height dominant in the small room, he walked out. I took a sip of my sugary tea and walked mum to the door "goodbye mum" she looked into my eyes once, gave me a quick squeeze and walked towards the car, her heels once again extremely loud on the cobble stone walk. I met Aro's eyes once more, the strange violet attractive and mysterious bore into my eyes. He smirked winked and the car went speeding of.

I sat on the porch not realizing how much everything was about to change. I sat until morning and then began the horrific effort of school.

I walked in, dad still sitting in his chair. He this time had littered bottles of whiskey scattered around him. I sighed and got a thick blanket knowing he wouldn't move all day, I wrapped it around him and picked up the bottles and chucked them in the garbage. I went upstairs, slowly trying to slow down time a little more, I plugged my Ipod in and without any real decision time put nirvana on and had a boiling hot shower singing all the while, I grabbed my fluffy white towel and wrapped it around me embracing the warmth and comfort it possessed. I grabbed my ripped jeans jeans and all time low tee-shirt throwing my hair into a rough messy ponytail. You know those people who dress to impress? Well I dress to hide from the crowd, so I don't get the words called and the Lauren thing becoming the Bella thing. I grabbed my converse, tie them up and run out. I jog to school, makes the pain lessen I suppose. I walk into english 10 minutes early so I can sit at the back and not be notice, I grab my books out of my rucksack and the dreaded day begins.

.N: hey hi bonjour. Follow me on twitter maybe :') peacefulpxin xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Bella p.o.v

I want to die. Biggest thing really I have ever wanted to do in my life but as usual my mind drifts, bringing happy memories and the bubbles of thoughts pop into my head, the droning of my teacher cancelled out at the sheer volume of my thoughts. A quote that I learnt was that the quietest people have the loudest minds. That always stuck with me for unknown reasons but as the memories and my thoughts added up I found out this quote was nothing but the truth. "Bella" I turned at the sound meeting the eyes of my teacher. The blue eyed English teacher. We were learning Shakespeare I think. I sighed knowing I would have to speak "Yes...sir"I prayed it wasn't a question because I had no clue what we where studying. I spoke quietly, knowing and silently hoping that he only would hear my voice, I could feel the burning stares of my classmates on the back of my neck, "Isabella Swan. your mother called the school in quite a rush she said it was a emergency, leave the classroom immediately take all your stuff with you and go home" I blinked many times barely registering what the teacher said. Mum wants me home, but my home is my dad's place, I was brought out of my mental monologue by my teacher tapping my shoulder " what are you waiting for Isabella? Get out!" I blushed a deep red, deeper than usual as the burning stares became almost laser beams against my skull. I grabbed my books and my pen and shoved them in my rucksack and dreaded the almost catwalk to the door with chairs stood in my way and I tried with all my might not to trip as the laser beams followed me to the door, I opened the door stepped through it and smiled. I slammed the door behind me. The noise of uproar, from the classroom I had just left was loud now, and all I could hear was "Swan"

I walked to reception and smiled faintly at miss cope, whom responded with a nod and that was it. I walked out to the parking lot to see a Range Rover, in silver. I wondered who could afford such a kitted out car in forks, which lets face it isn't wolf street or anything, I kept wondering about this car until I saw who stepped out. My mother with a new sparkly dress which I knew she couldn't afford on her own. I sighed "mum was always a gold digger." I thought. My thoughts again interrupted by Aro stepping out of the other side in a suit that made him look more amazing than usual. " Isabella" my mum drawled trying to be posh " Me, Aro and you will be going out tonight, so we will be dropping you to the dump you call home so I can get you looking spectacular" Aro as she was saying that rolled his seemingly darker violet eyes and then once again winked at me. I can say with out a doubt that that was the deepest blush I had ever blushed but Once again mum broke the spell by killing me with a hug. I sighed and unwrapped myself from her embrace and got into the Range Rover, sliding into the back effortlessly on the leather seats.

My mum got in first to the passenger seat obviously. She couldn't drive to save her life, I stared at her until she met my gaze and I gave her a fake smile and she smiled back, brightly. It was disgusting how happy she was, Aro slid into the drivers seat and looked into the rearview mirror as we set of. The Range Rover was beautiful covered in thick cream carpets and cream leather seats. I grabbed my phone and plugged in my headphones, listening to story of my life. I normally dislike One Direction but that song is beautiful. The song drowned out my mother's speeches as I watched the fern forests pass us by. "I hope dad's awake" I thought as if dad wasn't I can not Imagine the shit storm that will occur, and then out of no where I get a text message. Let me make this clear if you haven't already got it, I don't have friends, I don't really have a social life sad right? I look at my phone and see a message from a unknown number, I shrug and click on it.

From unknown:

it's Aro. Your mum is a bore huh?

I gasped and stared at the back of his neck, my stares had become laser beams, I shook my head before replying.

To Aro:

She sure is.

A.N. I own nothing haha. Follow me on twitter peacefulpxin


	4. Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V

*beep beep*

I checked my phone and once again there was a text from aro.

To Isabella

Hey ;)

I ignored it, I was trapped between wanting to tell him how beautiful he was but I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. I grabbed the dress my mum chucked in my face "come on baby you have to look fabulous tonight, you cannot be plain for Aro" she said with a high pitched squeel before going downstairs. I sighed as I could hear them arguing, mum yet again trying to take me back home, and my dad's deep voice cut through the air. I would never move from my dad, he needed me. Mum didn't. I combed out my boring brown hair and started getting ready, slipping on the skin tight dress that made me feel uncomfortable and shoved my feet in too tight seven inch heels. I looked in the mirror with disgust, my eyes seeing a girl trying to hard, but I hadn't even finished, Make-up was next and mum had bought me enough to last a life time and she wanted me to use it all, I grabbed the eye liner and smeered it on my lids, doing the cleopatra look and wearing dark read lipstick, I looked in the mirror and even though I wasn't happy it looked okay and okay is okay I suppose but mum won't be happy but the again when is she ever happy with me?

*beep beep*

I looked around for my phone in my messed up tip of a room, my bed scattered with books, school stuff and clothes, I poked around and then found my phone under a book called the fault in our stars which I had just started reading, I grabbed my phone sighing at my screen seeing it was Aro once more. I clicked on the message.

To Isabella

look outside ;)

I sighed but stumbled towards my window in the ridiculous heels, knowing I'd have blisters by the end of the night. I wound up the blinds and stared at the beauty before me and it wasn't the man stood in front no it was the car, sky blue and a elegant body it was beautiful. My lips parted in awe. My dream car. I suddenly faced Aro, he was looking amazing as usual, in a what looked to be a Armani suit I wondered how rich he actually is. I stared at him my chest heaving when my phone made that noise again.

*beep beep*

Isabella stop staring...

;)

I looked at him, with the voice inside whispering "He's right bella" I composed myself, breathed deeply and made my wobbly descent downstairs, my heels loud on he wooded floor as I made my rather wobby journey. my dad was sitting on the bottom step. "Promise me you won't change bells, Change is never a good thing" I nodded and whispered " I promise dad" He looks me in the eyes, his coffee black eyes raw with emotion. "You look nice Bells" I smiled my bestest smile and walked in the kitchen. "Oh darling I didn't realize you would look this bad but oh well. " My mum obviously looked beautiful a silver dress down to the floor, and silver peep toed heels "but it will have to do dear" she smiled nd grabbed me by the hand and pulled me through the front door "now Aro will have to sit next to you in the car sweetie as I love driving his baby" My eyes widened and I nodded, not being able to do much more.

Our heels clattered down the cobble walk and I gazed at the two beauties in front of me, The car, a Aston Martin and the sex god that is Aro, that looked even better up close. I inhaled his heavenly scent as I felt my phone vibrate.

A.N. heyy let me know what you think and follow my Twitter peacefulpxin, cheers oh and stay strong xxx :)


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: Our heels clattered down the cobble walk and I gazed at the two beauties in front of me, The car, a Aston Martin and the sex god that is Aro, that looked even better up close. I inhaled his heavenly scent as I felt my phone vibrate.

Bella P.O.V

Renee elbowed me and whispered snarling all the while "speak Bella" Her heavy perfume was starting to make me feel sick. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and I rubbed my arm knowing there would be a bruise by Monday. "Hello Isabella" Aro's voice somehow managed to sooth my soul, I lifted my eyes to his, his eyes crystal violet. He raised his eyebrow and suddenly I realised I hadn't said anything. "Hello…Aro" I whispered quietly. His eyes flashed with a unknown emotion as he stared at me. He came up to me, gliding effortlessly, and enveloped me in a hug, He was cold, abnormally cold but I couldn't be bothered to be puzzled by it when his smell, rain and chestnuts clouded all of my senses. He whispered in my ear "Check your phone when we get in the car" His voice sending shivers down my spine… My heart pounded and my eyes widened, I nodded slowly into his shoulder and he released me. I could already feel the loss of him and my eyes once again dropped to the ground as I saw my mum kiss him on the nose smiling a wide smile at Aro.

"Right shall we set of then?" My mum grabbed the keys in Aro's hand and unlocked the car. "Renee I want no speeding tickets today my dear" Aro said rolling his eyes at me, I silently giggled and my mum giggled loudly. "Making no promises my dear now get in Bella" I managed to get the back door open and squeeze myself in, the seats where beautiful sky blue leather seats and plush carpets that my feet, still wrapped in those ridiculous heels could sink into. Aro got into the passenger seat next to my mum and as I clipped my seat belt into place the car started revving and we were on the way to god knows where. I checked my phone.

*Isabella 07807095214*

Sent at 5:15 pm:

Isabella tonight after the event at the restaurant your mother has some gala she has to go to so I will be dropping you home, maybe then we could talk. I think there are some things that need to be said am I right?

I gulped inhaling air as quickly as I could, I would be in a car by myself with Aro? Suddenly I could not wait for this night to end. "Isabella tonight there will be some very important people, Aro's work colleagues and the such so try not to be you tonight heh let's try and be interesting darling" mum's voice interrupted my thoughts and I nodded fiercely. I don't want her to get anymore degrading tonight I thought. My phone vibrated again

*Isabella 07807095214*

Hey beautiful, just ignore her she isn't worth it and you wouldn't piss of my work colleagues and anyway they would more likely be annoyed with her than with you. Xx

I stared at the text hopelessly my mind drifting off to places where me and Aro where dating and happy.

I smiled "Isabella are you even listening to me?" my mother's voice screeched. I was getting a little irritated now so I broke my vow of silence to her "yes mum. I am, all I can do in this car is listen to you" I immediately regretted my words but it was too late I knew she would burst and she would do it soon. "Honestly kids these days huh sweetie they are so disrespectful and rude" she shook her head and Aro spoke quietly "I know dear, I understands kids need to be taught a lesson in respect and love" The hurtfulness caved in, not at hearing what my mum said, because to be honest she had said far worse, but what aro had said back. My phone vibrated

*Isabella 07807095214*

I didn't mean it.

I mean what I said though. We need to talk and soon

A.N: hiiiii and hope you enjoyed that :D


End file.
